The Wilden Conundrum
by JacobB1996
Summary: Currently in progress. What I think should have happened in Season 4.
1. Episode One

**"Wilden Conundrum"**

**Episode One**

Face torched with curiosity, she opens the trunk, after which her face becomes pale, all the while someone is shown wearing a red coat and spying on them from afar.

* * *

An individual with bright red hair is shown barreling down the paved street, hands clenching her steering wheel with a look of determination on her face.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" asks Spencer, with an expression of panic on her face. Her voice sounded as if she just saw a ghost and could not get the image out of her head.

* * *

The woman with red hair puts the phone up to her ear, then breathes a sigh of relief and says, "Thank god it's you."

* * *

Forehead crinkled in determination, Mona says "Why don't we simply push the vehicle in the water and never speak of this night again?" after which Spencer and Hanna look at her with an expression of panicked refusal on her face.

* * *

Skin bristled with goosebumps, the woman walks up the stairs leading to the house and then knocks on the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the liars proceed to push the car in the water, in spite of the fact Spencer and Hanna do not approve.


	2. Episode Two

**"Wilden Conundrum"**

**Episode Two **

Someone opens the door. It's Alison. Her bright blonde hair illuminates the dreary moonlight.

* * *

A red car arrives in Rosewood. The car belongs to Mona. "Why did we do this?" Spencer finally breaks the silence, after what seemed like hours and hours of silence. Mona turns and looks at her with a look of broadened curiosity on her face.

"I agree with her," Hanna interrupts, to which Mona looks in the backseat, crinkling her forehead in precise frustration.

* * *

First the woman crinkled her forehead then she requested assistance in finding someone but Alison was not intent on this.

"What the hell?" Alison crinkles her nose in disgust. "You lost her. That's not my fucking fault." She whips her hair back and closes the door, but the woman stops it from shutting completely, and Alison turns around with an evil look in her face.

They just look at each other for moments on end before a red car passes by and she notices the liars are home.

* * *

"Thank you for helping us!" Mona waves goodbye to the girls. Afterwards she slams her foot determinedly on the gas pedal and bellows "You think you can outsmart me? Well think twice lady."

* * *

Jenna is in front of the mirror curling her hair and laughing at Shana behind her and asking "Are you still admiring me?"

"You're just so pretty..." Shana confesses. "I'm just so lucky to have someone as accepting as you..."

Right then her phone rings and her expression turns from joyous and lively to sullen and teary.

* * *

"I can't imagine what you must have went through, Gwendolyn, but you can't come wrecking my life just because you can't find a piece of yours." Alison explains her position, for even though she understood what this woman was going through she did not want to risk the fabrics of her life just to piece together someone else's.

Right then her mother walks down the steps and notices the teary eyed woman. It was as if she recognized her in five seconds flat. "G-Gwen?" She asks, tears flitting down her cheeks. "It's been forever since I've seen you. What's been going on? How grown up is your child?"

"M-Mom," Alison takes her mother aside and explains what's going on.

* * *

"Excuse me; I have to leave." Shana departs and enters the other room. Jenna, being incredibly nosy, exits the room as well and proceeds to eavesdrop.

"I can't do this. Please stay the hell out of my life!" That's all she hears before she angrily hangs up the phone.

* * *

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Jessica sympathizes, her face crinkled in the deepest of empathy. "I'm just so, so sorry, Gwen, but I can't do anything to help you."

Gwen's expression turns from expectant to horrified and then from horrified to murderous in thirty seconds flat. "Of course you can't," her expression is feigned, and inside her brain she is constructing a plan, a plan to rid her self of the guilt she had been experiencing for the longest of longest times.

* * *

Shana enters the room and Jenna continues to curl her hair. "So, Shana." Jenna continues the conversation, noticing Shana's shakiness. "What happened?"

* * *

Mona decides to take out her phone and call someone close to her. "Um, hey. Is there any chance I can stay with you? I... I just don't feel safe."

* * *

Gwen steps down off Ali's porch and her expression turns from joyous to expectantly horrified. "I'm going to avenge you, Dan, whether you like it or not," she mutters, then walks down the street for parts unknown.

* * *

"I'm really sorry," the voice came from the other end of Mona's phone. "I can't take anyone in. I already have tenants."

"Well, make some damn room," insists Mona. "After all, I am your niece, and surely you don't want me to tell mother."

"Well, fine," the voice was shaky but persistent on the other end of the phone. "I'll find some room, but you have to give me a couple days."

"Alright, fine," Mona hangs up, stops the car, and angrily pushes her phone in her pocket.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwen, on the other side of the street, takes out her phone and dials a number. "Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while. Mind if I ransack someone's house?"


	3. Episode Three

**"Wilden Conundrum"**

**Episode Three**

Alison turns to her mother with a beggars expression on her face. "Can we please?" She pleads, but her mother just shakes her head no.

_"Mom, if there's one thing I know about Rosewood..."_

Aria walks in to her house to see her mother sleeping on the couch. The camera pans to show her passed out with a drink in her hand.

_"It's that these people really could use some assistance."_

Her mother shakes her head in disbelief and tries to retract the tears from flitting down her blushed cheeks.

_"Yeah, mom..."_

Emily walks in to her house from the back door and is shown gasping in shock after noticing there's a noticeable hand sized hole in her kitchen window.

_"Things happen..."_

Her mother cries and shakes her head and sets her self down on the stairwell. Alison walks to her and sits down beside her and continues to caress her pretty hair.

_"And sometimes people need help..."_

Hanna walks in to her house and wipes tears from her eyes. It's completely and totally to her shock that she sees someone else's keys and someone else's guns on the stand.

_"So, ma,"_

Alison lightly grabs her mother's chin. They look at each other with the utmost of love in their eyes.

_"whether you like it or not,"_

She lets her mother's chin go and gets up and walks to the door - but before leaving she turns around and says _"I am going to help my friends."_

* * *

Jenna finishes curling her hair then turns to her girlfriend with a look of curiosity plastered on her face and asks "So, Shana. You didn't answer my question. What happened?"

She nervously chuckles. "Oh, uh, nothing;" she stutters. "Don't worry. It's none of your business, Jenna."

* * *

Having exited the house, Ali notices that Spencer is struggling to get in hers.

"Oh, hey, Spencer!" Ali yells from clear across the street, to which she jolts. "What's wrong?" She asks, concerned expression on her face. "I... I couldn't help but notice..."

"Of course you couldn't." Spencer shouts. "Just, please. Mind your own damn business."

* * *

Gwen rushes out of Mona's house then takes out her phone and dials 911.

"Um, hello - my name is Traci - and I'd like to report a burglary," she utters, with an evil expression on her face.

* * *

_"Please let me help you."_ Alison waves her hands in desperation.

Jenna is shown with an insanely shocked expression on her face after Shana explains what she was talking about on the phone.

_"I'm your friend."_

Aria is shown receiving a text message. She takes it out and notices it's from A. It reads: "Some mothers are incompetent. Don't worry; you're not alone."

_"I've always been."__  
_

Hanna is shown receiving another text message, so she takes it out, and notices it's from A. It reads: "Perhaps you need more in touch with your mother."

_"So, please..."_

Emily is shown receiving a text message, taking her phone out, and immediately noticing that it's from A. It reads: "Better check your belongings."

_"Let me help you."_

Mona is shown entering her house then seeing her back door is unlocked.

_"Please..."_

Spencer still looks hesitant. A light is shown turning on in her house.

_"Just trust me, Spencer..."_

She walks across the road and hugs her former friend.

_"Now that you're my friend," _she continues. _"I can do so much for your life."_

* * *

Mona is shown taking out her phone and answering a call. The voice is deep, and discomforting, which makes it all the more frightening.

_"Better watch out..."_

Gwen is shown running to her car. "I can't take this any more; I have to do something."

_"Better not cry..."_

The voice grows deeper as it continues. Mona's face contorts in shock.

_"Gonna find out who's naughty or nice..."_

Having noticed her front room light was on, Spencer disperses with Ali, then walks across the road, proceeding to stop in the middle to pick up a note wrapped in tin foil.

_"You know who is coming to town!"_

Eyes completely and totally widened, Ali looks in shock as a car comes barreling straight in to Spencer, to which both of their bodies crumple to the ground.

_"That, my dear friend, is the melody of A..."_

Ali's mother and Spencer's mother rush out of their houses to assist Spencer.

_"And if you tell anyone, I will kill you."_

They call 911. Soon a riot of people are shown rushing to the scene. A person with a red coat is shown texting someone.

Moments later someone's house is shown being set on fire by an unknown assailant.


	4. Episode Four

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Four**

Alison wakes up to a damp rag on her forehead. "W-What happened?" She asks, her vision distorted by grogginess.

_"Oh, nothing," _her mother smiles, and a flashback shows Spencer being ran over by her car. _"Just a little chaos."_

* * *

Veronica sits beside her daughter's hospital bed and looks at the doctor on the other end of the stretcher.

"So, doc; is she going to survive past this?" She asks, flashing back on all the moments she supported her.

"At this moment, we do not know," the doctor explained, then pursed his lips in curiosity. "Did your... daughter have any enemies?" He adds.

"No, why?" Veronica responds, forehead crinkled, then she leans in to the bed, signifying her intrigue.

* * *

"M-Ma," Alison struggled, to which she nudged her back, placing yet another dampened cloth on her sweaty forehead. "M-Ma," she repeated, this time growing a little panicky. "I have something... I have something... I have something to tell you."

Her mother leans in to her daughter in an anticipatory manner then retracts her head in a manner so as to signify shock.

* * *

"It appears your daughter was ran over," the doctor explained, and Veronica looked at him expectantly. "Purposefully," he adds.

Veronica's expression turns from unsure to panicky in three seconds flat. "O-Oh," she gasps, and her daughter opens her eyes.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me this!" Jessica exclaimed, resisting fully the urge to punch her daughter in the face. "So that... that Gwen was no accident?"

"No, mom; she was looking for me," informed Ali. "That's why I told you, personally, not to do anything with her, but you didn't answer me."

"I wasn't the one wanting to help her!" Jessica flipped out, raising her voice higher than the ceiling.

Alison widened her eyes in panic and humiliation. "Please, ma. I know I made my mistakes. But I didn't ever want to help her."

"Yes, Ali, you did, but I'm going to let you sleep." Jessica raised the cover right below her head then kissed her on the forehead and left the room.

* * *

Someone is shown entering Rosewood in a green car with a disgruntled expression on her face. "Oh, so this is where she lives," exclaimed the individual.

_"I don't know if she confessed to murdering anyone, but she sure did tell me something unexpected - so can you please help me?"_

Jessica, satisfied with the response, hangs up the phone and enters the room where Alison was - only to see her daughter's bed vacant.

* * *

Veronica exits the hospital room and takes out her phone and dials 911. "I think I know who attempted to murder Spencer Hastings."

"Really? Who?" asked the dispatcher on the other end of the transceiver.

She smiles, then says "I know you want to know, but please promise me what I say will be held in the utmost of confidentiality, ma'am."

* * *

Jenna is shown dialing 911.

"Um, hello. My name is Jenna Marshall. Oh, yes," she smiles then says "I would like to report a suspected homicide" and turns around and looks at Shana with an expression of trust on her face.

* * *

The vacant burnt down house is shown being scoured by a man named Toby. Someone is shown spying on him. That person, too, adorns a red coat.


	5. Episode Five

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Five**

Toby exits the scene and rushes in to his car. He takes out his phone, then calls someone - and says "I have a proposition."

_"If you're looking for a place to stay in Rosewood..."_

The person in the green car stops in front of Spencer's house and walks up and knocks on the door.

_"You need to know that it's chalk full of surprises."_

Pamela is shown being held hostage by an unknown assailant. Emily is shown discovering pools of blood on the floor of her mother's bedroom.

_"They aren't your average one's, either."_

Byron is shown yelling at Ella while Aria is shown crying in her bedroom and placing her face in her pillow.

_"Some people are dangerous..."_

Ashley is shown saying goodbye to a random man and escorting him out then receiving money from him while Hanna is shown with an incredibly uncertain expression on her face.

_"Some people are merely harmless..."_

Veronica is shown being despondently dismissed by the police.

_"And some people, you just want to stay away from."_

Meanwhile, at the hospital, an eerie looking doctor is shown pronouncing Spencer's death, whilst a person is shown looking in from the door's window with a look of feigned concern on her face.

_"Regardless, you have to know how to mind your own business, and I don't think you can do that."_

The camera pans to show a strawberry blonde woman. "Oh, sir; I think I can," she chuckles.

* * *

Emily takes her phone out and dials 911. "Um, yes. I think my mother may have been kidnapped."

"How so?" The dispatcher inquired.

"I saw blood on the floor of her bedroom, and there's evidence to assert my house was broken in to yesterday." Before the dispatcher can respond, her phone hangs up and she realizes she can't redial, for someone must have cut off her electricity.

* * *

Mona gets up and looks at the clock on the side of her bed. There's pill bottles beside her alarm clock. "What the hell?" She groggily implores, with a look of despondency on her face, as the clock's constant ticks irritate her ears - and upon seeing the time was around noon she sat up and panicked as she bolted across the room in a wild frenzy.

* * *

Emily turns her head, catches sight of the hooded figure, and is shocked so acutely that her eyes roll in the back of her head, and she watches from afar as her house is ransacked, but what seems like moments later she awakens in a hospital bed.

* * *

The strawberry blonde woman exits the office, takes out her phone, dials a number, then sighs as she says "I think I have a plan to get what we want, but you'll have to do things you never thought you'd have to do, and if you're okay with that then we can proceed forth."

* * *

Mona takes out her phone and dials a number then says "Toby, I really need you right now. Please." and hangs up the phone then plops to the floor.

* * *

"You have to understand," Byron is struggling to contain himself - so he keeps holding Aria's hands, all the whilst he continues to talk to Ella. "I can't be with you if you're going to continue drinking like this."

His lips quiver and his eyes droop so he leans in to Aria and lets all the tears and sorrow and disbelief and horror out.

* * *

Hanna knocks on Ashley's bedroom door and is told to enter so she does so. "Alright, I want to ask you this." Ashley looks interested. "What's been going on with you?"

She gets up and walks over to Hanna, caressing her face, and then asks what she means. "I mean why have you been prostituting your self?"

Eyes widened Ashley looks taken back so she backs away and waves her hands in defense. "I-I'm so sorry," she mutters. "I never meant for you to find out." She puddles her face in her legs and cries and cries and cries.

"But, Mom, I need to know..."

"Just get out!" Ashley raises her head and screams her vocal cords out. "Please!" She breaks down in tears. "Just get the hell out!"

* * *

Veronica takes out her phone and dials 911. "911, what's your emergency," asks the dispatcher.

She takes a deep breath, closes her eyes, and then says "I think I would like to turn my self in" with an expression of motherliness on her face.

* * *

Toby knocks on Mona's door. He screams, and screams, and screams, but time and time again there is no answer. Moments pass by before he kicks the door down and investigates for him self. Little did he know that someone followed him in.

* * *

"For what crime ma'am?" The dispatcher questioned.

Veronica gulps, then sighs, and then says "Never mind. I didn't do anything. But I know who did..." She grins.

* * *

"I think she's in big trouble, Caleb; she's been prostituting her self out to strangers, and I don't know how to help her," explained Hanna as she proceeded to wipe the tears away from her blushed cheeks.

"Well, have you tried talking to her?" asked Caleb.

Hanna somberly grinned. "Of course I have, but nothing's working. You see, we've been experiencing some financial difficulties, troubles making ends meet, and she thinks selling her self will help."

"Well, it will," informs Caleb, and Hanna shows a look of surprise on her face. "But the shame will soon become too much."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"Well, I can loan you money," sighs Caleb. "But I can't promise that'll work in the long run."

"Loan me money," demands Hanna.

"Are you sure?" asks Caleb.

"Just loan me money. Now." Hanna repeats, hanging up the phone, and continuing to cry her eyes out.

* * *

Emily wakes up and sees that the doctor is wearing a red coat so she screams. The doctor smiles then caresses her cheek and says that all will be fine but Emily is more than reluctant to accept that all this is actually happening.

"Please," Emily utters, but she doesn't actually feel her mouth moving - all she can decipher is that the doctors are stabbing her arm with some type of syringe.

* * *

Caleb walks up to the Marin residence and knocks on the door. Someone is shown spying on him from behind. He turns around, sensing a presence, to which he is knocked out from behind him. Ashley stands atop him with a look of brutality and victory on her face.

* * *

Someone is shown being released from her captivity in a red barn. That person is revealed to be Pamela Fields.

"Thank you so much," she utters. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

The camera pans to the top of the barn. Dead carcass is shown pulverized on the top to form the arches that in turn form the top of the farmhouse.

"Oh, but you'll soon learn how you can do so," the voice cryptically adds as the figure lets her run loose.

* * *

The woman is shown taking out her phone and dialing 911.

"Excuse me - sorry to bother you - but I just received word that someone's house has been set on fire."

After having hung up the phone, that same woman is shown taking out a blueprint that details the lives of each and every citizen of Rosewood.

**A/N**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE SUPPORT I'VE BEEN GIVEN! AND PLEASE DON'T FEEL SHY TO REVIEW.**


	6. Episode Six

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Six**

A strawberry blonde is shown setting fire to a red barn with a grin of determination on her face. That same blonde, is shown standing in front of what used to be a house in the town of Rosewood, with a blueprint held in her hands.

Suddenly, the latter's phone rings and she takes it out and asks if her orders were completed.

"Yes, ma'am. I did as you asked. Now where's my reward?"

The blonde grins as the panting blonde looks behind her and notices a machete wielding man. Her eyes widen and she tries to run away but the man cuts her insides open nonetheless.

* * *

Red Coat departs from behind Mona's house with her unconscious body towed atop his shoulder all the while Toby is shown face down on the carpeted steps with blood seeping out from both sides.

The figure pants, and pants, and pants, and pants, until finally, at long last, he arrives in the back alleyway.

He sets her down, places a few pieces of stone beside her, then begins to run away before taking out his phone and dialing a number.

"Oh, you're such a good son," came the voice from the other end of the transceiver, as well as a subsequent chuckle.

"I know, ma," the red hooded person shook his head, and to his shock and confusion the hood came unloose, and as a result his identity was unveiled.

* * *

Jenna looks at Shana from the opposite end of the bars. "I can't let you go on lying like this," asserted Shana. "You committed the crime, and it's not fair that I have to take the fall for it."

"Can't you just hang in there for a little while?" begged Jenna, with a pleading look on her face. "I promise, Shana. It won't be more than one week. My plan will commence then, and all will be done. They will earn what they deserve."

"But..." Shana adds. "Is this all worth it?"

"Trust me, the world will be a better place once I'm done," assured Jenna. "Now get back to your prison cell. You have a crime to pay for."

* * *

The red hooded person puts back on his hoodie but during the time it was off it was revealed that he has shiny red hair and that he is a male.

He takes out his phone and dials a number then says that he is sorry and that it will never happen again but unknown to him Mona appears behind him and with a stick in her hand poised for action.

* * *

Jenna gets in to her car and notices that her keys are already in the ignition and that there's another person breathing in this car.

"Um, hello?" She asks, quite irritated that something like this would happen to her of all people.

A knife is pressed behind her neck. "Do what I say," came the deepened voice from the backseat. "And nobody gets hurt."

* * *

The strawberry blonde takes out her blueprint and keys in an unreadable note beside each of the Liars' names.

* * *

"Okay, sir," stuttered Jenna. "What is it you want?"

The man chuckled from in the backseat. "You know who I am, you just don't remember yet."

"Um, okay, sir," again stuttered Jenna. "I ask again: what is it you want?"

* * *

Pamela is shown breaking in to her own house. She's panting, and she's frenzied; her forehead is sweaty. "I need you," she repeats well more than a few times, and the air becomes heavy with the repetition thereof.

It doesn't take her long to notice there's another set of footsteps coming from directly behind her. It's not to her shock that she is strangled only moments afterward.

* * *

Emily is released from the hospital. She learns that the doctor with the red coat was merely a surgeon and that her stress made it more than what it really was. So she gets in to her car and is shocked to discover a few balloons with the name "Lucas" on the canvas; however, she puts it off as a kind gesture from her old friend, also named Lucas.

* * *

Spencer's body is shown being delivered to the morgue. That woman is shown being revealed to have been a fellow surgeon that failed to do her job correctly. Her name was Delia, and she was fired for incorrect procedures during a surgery.

* * *

Hanna takes out her phone and dials 911. "Hello, I would like to report my mother for physical assault. Um, yes. Her name is Ashley Marin, and she attacked Caleb Rivers."

"Um. Mom. They'll be here any minute," adds Hanna, to her mother, but her mother is too sullen eyed to reply, but after a moment she asks how it could be that her own daughter is turning her in for a crime she did not commit. "Please, Mom. Let's not talk about this. Just do your time and jail. I really think you need help."

"But, you have to understand: all that I did was for you," explained Ashley.

"Oh, really?" exasperated Hanna, with her eyes widened. "You almost killed by boyfriend for me? You prostituted your self out there for me? What a great mother you are," nodded Hanna. "Now get the hell out of my house please." She pointed outside to where the cops were waiting for her.

* * *

Aria is shown crying in her bedroom while her parents discuss divorce arrangements. Someone knocks on her door. She says "Come in" and the door opens to reveal a badly bruised Mike. She turns her head and is shocked at what is being shown before her. "Oh, my god. What happened to you?"

Mike looks shaken up, and he limps toward Aria, all the while repeating that he had done something wrong and there's no way he could repent for having done so.

* * *

The strawberry blonde woman is shown getting in to her car and leaving Rosewood.

_"When I first set foot in that town,"_

A flashback shows a woman by the name of Nicole boarding a plane from NYC to Rosewood.

_"I thought I would be its savior..."_

Mike is shown being consoled by a grieving Aria.

_"But soon did I learn that nothing like that could ever happen."_

Emily is shown arriving in front of her house and sensing that something was wrong right then and there.

Hanna watches with a mixture of emotions as her boyfriend Caleb and her mother Ashley are taken away in an ambulance and a police car.

_"Even now, though,"_

The strawberry blonde woman is shown checking her self in to a psychiatric institution.

_"there are things on that street that haunt me,"_

The strawberry blonde woman is shown looking up at a person in a red coat.

_"and I don't know how I can rid my self of the remorse I feel."_

The camera pans to reveal that the person is none other than... someone completely unexpected.

_"It's just..."_

_"I hurt so many people..."_

Nicole is shown, distraught, with tears streaking down her blushed cheeks, begging for this woman to lend her a hand.

_"I wrecked so many lives..."_

Spencer's body is shown being cremated. The morgue's attendants ignore the presence of the letter in her pants.

_"And I don't..."_

Hanna walks back inside and is taken aback and shocked to see an individual sat on the bottom of her steps with a frazzled expression on his face.

_"Know..."_

Emily is shown screaming upon discovering her mother's dead body.

_"How..."_

Aria is shown hugging Mike and promising she'll never reveal the truth about what he did even if she is asked.

_"I can ever..."_

Byron is shown entering Aria's room with Mike in it and closing the door and delivering the bad news. Their expressions are initially unfeeling.

_"Make my self feel better."_

Nicole grins. She looks up at the woman and the woman opens her mouth and says that she knows exactly what has to be done.

"Here - let me read you a story," adds the woman as she caressed Nicole's face. _"Once upon a time, there was this place called Rosewood."_


	7. Episode Seven

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Four**

Mike is shown dressing him self in a red coat all the while Aria is shown behind him looking on in disgust.

"Please, Mike; don't put me in this position," Aria pierces the silence, which only jolts Mike for half a second. "I really cannot keep your secret."

This conversation takes place all the whilst Byron exits the bathroom and puts his ear up to his child's closed door.

* * *

Hand over her mouth, Emily looks at the cadaver once more, and is shocked to notice that the carcass does not belong to her mother.

Emily grins in relief - but when the fact of the matter strikes her that her aunt may have been killed it causes her to break down even more.

* * *

Jenna sighs, and places her fingers against her temples - all the while the panic continued to gush through her body. It was only afterward that the heat of the realization begun to bolt through her body, which then caused her to become even more frightened at her surroundings.

As a result, she turns around, the sweat glistening atop her skin, and notices how the figure was grinning maniacally.

She asks, "Aren't you supposed to be dead?" and the figure lays his head back and lets out a busty chuckle.

* * *

"Please," he utters, standing in front of the translucent mirror, ruffling a few strands of fake blonde hair behind his reddish earlobes.

The moment of silence provided Aria with a few scenarios to mentally carry out.

Right when Mike left she came upon a decision - and she knew it would not be a pretty one, either.

* * *

"Oh, you really think I was dead," bellowed the figure, thereby withdrawing the knife from behind Jenna's neck.

"What do you want?" commanded Jenna. She was trying unsuccessfully to repress her tears. It was her showing of weakness that infuriated the man.

* * *

Byron enters Aria's room. He sighs, then asked what happened. "I don't know," Aria lied, reconsidering what she had thought she wanted to do.

"Are you sure honey? It sounded a lot more complicated than you're letting on," Byron added, interrogating his daughter, all the whilst Ella listened in from the bedroom.

* * *

Veronica places her key in her lock and opens her door to her house. This causes her to sigh with a mixture of relief and sadness.

She hears footsteps coming from upstairs, and this initially causes her to feel a little frightened - but when she sees who it is she smiles.

* * *

Although Hanna tries to recognize the figure sat at the bottom of her steps, the face is barely recognizable, but weirdly enough the person still seems to have some recollection to where he is, and furthermore he seems to recognize his surroundings.

"Who are you?" She asks, curiosity pulsing through her veins, the fright beginning to get the best of her once she realizes this person must have broken in to her house.

He bellows, raising his drenched head, and says "You know who I am, and I know who you are, so let's cut to the chase."

* * *

Emily drags the body out to the yard and notices that there's chalk on the ground so she picks it up and she's astonished to see writing on the sidewalk. Although very unrecognizable, she sees that it says something along the lines of "I know what you did, and I'm going to tell."

This causes her to burst back in her house, which opens the way for someone to kidnap the deceased body and discard of it him self.

* * *

Mike is shown walking down the sidewalk with another person in a red coat. "I know what we're going to do," he utters, looking at the figure beside him.

"But now that you told your sister..." trails the lighter voiced man; Mike places his finger on his lips, then orders him to hush, for he has it all taken care off.

* * *

Aria knocks on her parents door in the middle of the night. Byron opens the door. "I have a confession to make," Aria begins, letting her self in.

* * *

Someone knocks on Alison's door in the middle of the night. Jessica immediately opens the door and sighs as she hugs the figure.

* * *

"What?" Byron asks for clarification, his forehead crinkling in confusion, and watches in shock as her daughter tells him what his son has been doing.

* * *

Mike is shown walking up to someone's house on the outskirts of Rosewood. He punches the man who answers the door in the face and kicks him in the stomach - all the whilst his partner is shown scurrying in the back yard and setting a cherry tree on fire.

* * *

A car is shown barreling down the highway. The person in the car is shown taking out her phone and dialing someone's number.

* * *

Little do Mike and his partner know that someone is spying on them from afar. A car pulls out of the parking lot not far from the tree.

* * *

That same person who was in the car watches in horror as she crashes in to a semi truck. Her last words were "Please, Jessica; help me."

* * *

Moments later, police sirens are heard, and someone's hands are shown being enclosed in handcuffs.


	8. Episode Eight

**Wilden Conundrum **

**Episode Five **

Someone's house is shown being blown to shreds.

ONE DAY BEFORE

It's morning in the town of Rosewood, and Jenna's still being held captive. She cranes her head to look in the backseat and sees her assailant.

* * *

Emily turns around to see that it is 9AM and that there's a note on her bedside stand.

In addition, she hears footsteps coming from out side her room.

* * *

Veronica turns around in bed to see her daughter sleeping soundly and peacefully and notices that this is her only daughter aside from Spencer.

"I love you," she mumbles, caressing the side of Melissa's face - putting aside the fact that she broke in to her house for reasons unknown.

She opens her eyes and mumbles something along the lines of "I love you, mom," to which Veronica looks at her with love in her eyes.

* * *

Hanna turns around in bed to see the man she saw just yesterday on the other side of the bed.

This frightens her - so she raises the cover, and inaudibly gasps as her worst fears have been confirmed.

* * *

Byron turns around in bed and is shocked to see that his wife is not there and that instead Aria is sleeping with him.

He gets up then notices a note on his bedside stand.

* * *

Ali looks at her mother. "Can you please forgive me?" She begs, looking deep within her mother's guiltless eyes.

"Everything is fine," Jessica continues. "But rest assured, I am never forgiving you."

She looks at her mother with tears dripping down her cheeks.

* * *

Aria wakes up then caresses her father's back. He smacks her hand, then reads the letter, to him self. It reads:

_"I can't go on being like this. You and I both knew this was going to happen. See you in the next life."_

He places the note back on the stand and cries. Aria caresses his back once more to provide him comfort.

* * *

"No way!" Hanna exclaims. The man awakens. She remembers him introducing him self as a man named Lucas or something like that.

Lucas places his groggy hand on Hanna's naked hips. "What's wrong, Babe?" He tiredly utters.

* * *

Veronica sits down in a room with Mike. "So, you attacked someone?" She whispers, so as to be discreet. Mike shakes his head in compliance. "Why did you do that?" She continues, beginning to feel nervous and anticipatory for what may occur next.

"He's been blackmailing me." Mike lied. He knew what really happened. He was and has been a member of the Red Coat Team for a long time. This is his job; he can't just forgo his duties.

"I don't believe you," Veronica doubts, but Mike flashes her a look that makes her instantly believe everything he says.

* * *

Emily sees her mother in her doorway. This makes her a bit anxious. "What are you doing here?" She bellows. "I thought you were dead," she adds.

"I... I don't know what happened," she utters, making Emily feel a bit suspicious about what really happened to her mother. "All I remember is being chained up and told what to do for so long, and released, then led astray... Then I broke in..."

* * *

"I can't..." Hanna trails off, looking at the tempting eyes of the sexiest man she's ever seen for a long time. "You can't..." She trails even more, envisioning what her boyfriend, Caleb, may tell her if he ever found out what she was doing. "We can't..." She trails off, voicing something barely recognizable, envisioning how much of a hypocrite she'd be considered if she actually went through with whatever's happening with Lucas.

"Honey, please," Lucas utters, displacing his hand from Hanna's hips to her bare chest. "I know you want me, and I know I want you."

His voice is so seductive but it's not enough to permanently entrance Hanna. "No. We can't." She resists, placing his hands back on his body.

"Fine," Lucas mutters, getting out of the bed, and putting back on his boxers. "If you don't want me, then I'll tell the police what I know."

* * *

A policeman walks in to the room. "Are you Mike Montgomery?" He asks, voice less deep than expected. "And are you Veronica Hastings?" He turns his head toward the lady in the room.

"Yes, I am," they confirm.

"Alright, let's get this done with," he bellows, taking a seat in the seat adjacent from them.


	9. Episode Nine

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Six **

Aria wakes up again and notices the shower's on. She has to urinate so she goes in to the bathroom and notices her father on the shower floor.

"Oh, my god," She utters, rushing to rescue her father. "Don't you scare me like this again!" She exclaims.

* * *

"Did you punch a man named Anthony Burman?" questions the young policeman, staring straight in to the eyes of his captor.

"Um," trails Mike. "No, your honor," he confirms; Veronica looks at him like he has failed.

* * *

Byron drinks coffee on the breakfast table. "Why did you do that?" demands Aria. "One moment you were sullen, the other you were..."

"Suicidal? Yeah, it seems like everyone you know's doing that, so why not me do it too?" asks Byron, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Shut up." Aria commands. Byron looks up at her with a shocked expression on his face. "Don't you talk like that. You are my father, and right now you are all I have - what, with Mike going to jail, and my mother..."

"It's alright; you can say it," permits Byron.

"Leaving us in the lurch." Aria completes her sentence; Byron looks up as if this is new news to him.

* * *

"Is it true that your partner..." He looks at his paper. "Kenneth Dilaurentis... Was with you at the time?"

Veronica looks up in shock, for she, herself, had not expected this revelation to be uncovered. "I think we need an intermission." She commands, raising her hand so as to signal defiance.

"No, thank you," utters the policeman.

"Yes, you will," Veronica picks up her head and looks threateningly deep in the policeman's eyes. She watches as the man exits the room.

* * *

Ali wakes up from her temporary slumber to see her mother hovering over her with another blonde haired lady. "What's... What's wrong?"

"Um, I... I..." Jessica trails off, handing the remaining parts of the conversation to her partner to complete.

"We think you may be undergoing some psychological damage," confessed the sullen voiced, blonde haired lady, with her forehead crinkling in intrigue.

"I don't think so," Ali refuses, getting up in her bed, only to notice that the room is growing floppier and floppier.

* * *

Jenna wakes up to notice that her car is being driven by her captor. "Um, what's happening?" She exclaims, tears in her eyes.

"Nothing. We're just taking a trip. Downstream," adds the man, whom Jenna identifies to not be her captor.

* * *

"You're doing what I say," repeated the blonde haired lady. "By the way, my name's Cecelia," she directed this addition towards Jessica.

"That's good," bellowed Jessica. She leaned back, frightened at her daughter's convulsing. She feels an object pinch her back.

* * *

Jenna looks in her backseat. She sees the dead body of her previous captor. Then she looks and sees the alive body of her current one.

* * *

Jessica takes the object out from behind her and looks at it and sees that it's a ticking object of some kind. "What the hell?" She utters, looking at Cece in fright.

She wanders over to her with glassiness in her eyes. "Get. Away. Now." She commands. Jessica's too frightened.

* * *

"What is this police officer talking about?" demands Veronica. "You knew that Kenneth was involved with this and told no one?"

Mike shakes his head and disbelief and places his hands on his temples. "I can't do this anymore," Mike confesses. "Let's just give up," he adds.

"No way," Veronica promises. "I don't care what the hell you did. I will protect you because you are my friend's son."

* * *

Cece watches. The bomb says 3.

* * *

The policeman walks back in the room. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir," bellows Veronica. She looks promisingly at Mike.

* * *

She continues to watch as the bomb strikes 2. Jessica fumbles for the door. Ali just wakes up. And Cece is left helpless.

* * *

Someone arrives in front of Spencer's house and sprays graffiti.

* * *

The bomb strikes 1. The house goes BOOM.


	10. Episode Ten

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Seven**

Aria looks at her father, Byron, who she can't imagine with someone else other than her mother - and right then she hears a knock on the door.

* * *

Hair muddled to her side, Jenna looks adjacent to her once again - only to see the driver's seat was empty.

* * *

"You can answer it," Byron permitted, sipping his coffee and setting it down on a canister - to which Aria shook her head in compliance.

* * *

Veronica walks back in to her house, not noticing the graffiti ravishing the wall - and right then she saw Melissa sat at the bottom of the steps.

* * *

_Jessica scrambled out side of the house, then felt her anxiety skyrocketing when she realized she did not yet know where her daughter was. _

* * *

Aria walked to her front door. She opened it, and saw that Mike was scratching the back of his neck nervously. Right then, Byron entered the room.

* * *

Lucas peers at Hanna through the window. He begun stalking her due to the fact he was dumped. Moments later the doorbell rings.

* * *

_Immersed in panic, Jessica turned around, sweat glistening atop her skinny forehead. "Ali, please; get out of that house!"_

* * *

"Oh, hey, dad..." Mike trailed off, crossing his arms. "I... I was out getting doughnuts."

Byron shook his head. "I know everything," he said, to which Mike shot Aria a dirty look.

"Dad, please," Aria pleaded.

"Honey, stay out of this," he demanded. Aria left the room, to go clean up the kitchen - all the whilst continuing to listen in to the discussion in the front room.

* * *

Emily begins to cry at the sight of her mother convulsing rapidly on the ground. This makes her feel curious. "M-Mom..." She stutters; her mother raises her dampened head. "What's... What's wrong?" She repeated.

"I needn't tell you this..." She cryptically replied. "I needn't..." She repeated, continuing to convulse.

Right then Emily awoke from her nightmare and saw her mother's body swaddled within the covers.

* * *

"H-Honey," Veronica asked, curiosity pulsating through her veins. Melissa raised her head. She had this puzzled expression, almost as if she couldn't retain the knowledge she once thought she knew. "I understand what you're going through..." She begins.

Melissa raises her hand in defiance - then utters a few choice words and says that nobody can ever understand what she's gone through.

* * *

Someone else knocks on Aria's door. Byron finishes telling Mike that he is going to report him for what he has done, then answers the door and displays an expression of shock once she sees who's at the door.

* * *

Hanna answers the door and is befuddled to see Caleb. "How'd you get released?" She asks. Out of the corner of her eyes she sees Lucas scurrying down the road, and then she sighs a sigh of relief, then proceeds to allow Caleb in side her life once more.

* * *

"M-Meredith?" Byron asks. He hadn't saw her in a long time, and now that he's going through a divorce the timing couldn't have been any better.

Meredith's expression was vague in its nature. "I've come to assist you," she informed her ex boyfriend, then allowed her self within the premises.

* * *

_Jessica watches in horror as the house blows up. A piece of shrapnel punctures her shoulder, but it's not the physical pain she feels..._

* * *

Aria walks back in to the front room. "Oh, Meredith," she smiles a dark smile. "I wasn't expecting your presence."

"There's a lot of things you don't expect, but you have to except them as fact..." Meredith trails off, leaning in to Byron and kissing him.

* * *

"I was released because there wasn't much wrong with me - just some minor contusions..." Caleb trailed off, realizing that there's a vague smell in the house. "What's that smell?" He asked, crinkling and contorting his nose in genuine disgust.

"I... I don't know; I've never smelled it before..." Hanna trailed, walking around the house to waft the smell.

* * *

Jenna looks in front of her to see a homeless man. She beeps the horn, and he raises his head in shock - to which Jenna reaches in to her pocket and pulls out a twenty dollar bill.

* * *

"It... It smells like... fire..." Caleb trailed, only continuing to walk around the house. "Did you light a candle or something, because it smells recent..."

Hanna's eyes bulge. Caleb backs in to the smoke.

* * *

The homeless man walks over to her right side window and knocks on it. She rolls down the window and commands that he enter the driver's side seat and drive her to Rosewood Pennyslvania.

* * *

Mike taps Meredith on the back. She turns around, and he punches her in the face, to which Byron grabs the phone and calls the police. This all occurred whilst Aria was in the restroom text messaging her secret boyfriend.

* * *

Jenna arrives back in Rosewood. She kisses the homeless man so as to express her gratefulness.

Meanwhile, from afar, a woman can be seen spying on her and taking out her phone and calling someone.

* * *

Emily watched as her mother awoke. Her eyes were moderately glassy, but nothing new compared to how she was first presented to her.

"So, mom. What happened?" She made the conversation, but her mother wasn't willing to continue with it, so she just dropped the subject.

* * *

That same woman that was spying on Jenna is shown getting in to her car. She hangs up the phone, and the caller ID reads...

**A/N**

**Thanks to all who have tuned in to read this fan fiction over the days! I really appreciate ALL your support! There will be around 15 or so chapters, or as many chapters as I can make without running out of ideas; however, I do not prefer to title any of my episodes as a midseason finale. **

**I utilized my first shocker that will be continued in the next chapter. Keep tuned in to find out who the woman is, and not to mention who she was calling. **


	11. Episode Eleven

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Seven**

**Part Two **

There's a faint expression of deviousness flooding across the homeless man's face as he kisses Jenna on the cheeks then leaves with her car.

* * *

Aria gets a text. It says that he would love to fondle her inappropriately. She texts back that she'll be over within an hour.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Byron looks on as his own child is taken away in an ambulance. This happens while Aria exits the bathroom.

* * *

Someone enters their house and props up a picture of a young girl that looks astonishingly similar to Alison when she was a child.

The person puts down a bloody knife and a crumpled up piece of paper with streaks of ink under its surface.

* * *

Jenna enters her house. There's rumples of nervousness crinkling her face. It's completely to her shock that a light turns on in her kitchen.

* * *

Aria enters the front room to see a crying Byron. She pats him sympathetically on the back. There are tears rolling down her cheeks too.

"I'm so, so sorry..." She utters, voice grasping the atmosphere with its sincere intensity. She looks at Byron's quivering lips with guilt in her eyes.

* * *

Shana enters the room adjacent to Jenna and she sees her expression of thankfulness. "Oh, my god," she exclaims. "It's you!"

"Yes. It's me," she extends her arm, rushing to Jenna, and they share moments full of tearful, inevitable reunion.

* * *

Veronica sits in the musty room that she was in not long ago. It makes her feel nervous. She promised her self that she'd never lie under oath.

Why? She told her self as she turned her head to look at the highly professional courtroom. Why must she always be an honest person?

She finishes asking this question as the judge enters the room and sits on his desk's seat. "Court is now in session," he utters, banging his gavel against its mantel.

* * *

Mona unfolds the crumpled piece of paper, and begins to read its contents. Beginning to feel the nervous guilt she takes the knife and begins to slit her wrist with it. Awkwardly enough the blood makes her self feel better about the state of what her life has become.

* * *

"Do you vow to say the truth and nothing but the truth?" The judge directs her attention towards the defender of the defendant's case.

Veronica shakes her head yes. "Do you?" The judge repeats. "I want a verbal promise," he adds, but Veronica's afraid she can't do that.

She looks at Mike, remembering the times she talked to and resonated with her mother, Ella, then looked back at the judge and said that she vows.

* * *

Feeling the pain beginning to course through the wound, Mona takes out her phone and dials a number. She wipes the sweat from her forehead and the tears from her eyes - then says that she can't do this anymore and that it's becoming too much to handle.

* * *

A strawberry blonde woman cries tears of joy as she is temporarily released from the mental institution. Her doctor makes her vow never to put her self in danger by visiting the scene of her mother's crime again. Even so she still gets in her car and arrives in Rosewood minutes later.

* * *

Someone knocks on Mona's door. She opens the door, then sees Toby. "I thought you were dead..." She grinned, wiping the blood from her wrist.

* * *

The strawberry blonde woman arrives in front of the rubble that used to be Alison's manor. It makes her cry that she didn't get to do this her self.

* * *

"Is it true that not less than a week ago your client physically assaulted a man and commanded that his partner burn down a cherry tree?"

Mike shook his head no - but Veronica responded with a clear yes after having decided that her family's financial security is more important than loyalty.

"Your honor, I would like to add something," Veronica attests, looking sullenly at her client - whom she remembers as the sweet little boy who she used to babysit. The judge shakes her head in compliance. "This man was admonished by someone of a higher notoriety to do what he did. That means what he did, was not done because he himself wanted to - rather, it means he was blackmailed in to doing so."

* * *

Aria sits in front of Byron, suddenly remembering that she has to leave, but decides against doing so because her father is crying.

She discreetly takes out her phone and texts her boyfriend that she can't meet up with him today and that there's an emergency family crisis.

* * *

The judge shakes her head no, then slams the gavel down. Mike looks at Veronica with grief in his eyes. "Your honor!" Veronica stands up, defiance in her eyes. "I would like to say that Mike Montgomery is NOT guilty!"

"Excuse me, Mrs. Hastings, but if you do not sit down, and keep quiet, you will be in contempt of court." The judge commands, fire in her eyes.

Veronica continues to stand up, chin high in the air. "No, your honor. What matters the most is loyalty, not one's job."

"Alright," the job accepts, taking some papers out of his clipboard. Veronica sighs nervously and flashes a look of angst at Mike.

* * *

Emily walks to the bathroom to use the restroom. Today she should have had her period. Unfortunately, though, it has not arrived.

Her mother walks in the room. "What's wrong, honey? Come back to bed," she adds, waving her hand.

* * *

Moments later Aria gets a text back. It says: "I know what's wrong, and I hope you'll choose me, or I'll have to do something neither of us wants."

* * *

Hanna watches as her boyfriend, Caleb, struggles to contain him self on the ground. The convulsion becomes more and more prevalent by the moment. Someone bursts through the door and puts his arm around Hanna as the fateful moment arrives for Caleb.

* * *

_Jessica walks in to the hospital after being driven there by some kind stranger willing to hitch her a ride. _

_Someone whisks by her, and it looks like that person has blonde hair, but she can't know for sure. _

* * *

Turning around Hanna sees that the man is Lucas. "Oh, Lucas; please comfort me," she begs; he complies with doing so.

* * *

It didn't take her long to go to sleep but when she did Emily had a nightmare about giving birth to a deformed baby who growled at her every single time she attempted to cradle her. Before she awoke from her mother tapping her on the shoulder, the nightmare left off with her mother hanging her self and Emily being arrested for murdering her child. This makes her scream from fright and tell her mother that she needs help.

* * *

Lucas looks at Caleb and whispers to him self that he didn't want it to be like this but that he returned at just the wrong time.

* * *

Toby sees the picture of Alison and immediately recognizes it as an early picture of her mother as a baby. "What are you doing with this?" He asks, raising the picture so Mona could see it, but she just shrugged her shoulder in confusion and said she doesn't know. "Tell me the truth, Mona," he demanded grabbing her hand and flashing her a threatening look.

"Fine. I wanted her gone. Okay? There's nothing wrong with that. She was, after all, a bad person..."

* * *

Lucas and Hanna watch in grief as Caleb is taken away in an ambulance. They share a friendly kiss and go up to have sex moments after.

* * *

Crying, with tears in his eyes, Toby turns back to the surface and places the picture back on there, respecting her for not doing so, and realizes there's a crumpled note and a bloodied knife. He takes the knife, raises it to Mona, inches to her and asks her if she killed her.

"No, I didn't," Mona testifies, and mutters that that's not to say she sorely wanted to. Toby flashes her the dirtiest of lucks and falls down. He's grasping his bloody abdomen.

* * *

Jessica looks at the blonde haired doctor and grows frightened. She puts her head under the covers and shivers in front.

The doctor peels the cover from her hands and promises that she means no harm - to which she tries unsuccessfully to escape the grasp of the chains holding her to the stretcher.

"You're... You're here to hurt me..." She cries. "I need to... I need to get out of here..." She's stuttering and crying.

Her doctor's hair suddenly morphs from a blonde to a darker shade of red and this causes Jessica to widen her eyes in panic.

* * *

The strawberry blonde woman exits the presence of Alison's destroyed house and feels a presence following her from behind.

She turns around and sees another blonde haired woman. "Alison?" She utters, eyes squinted in confusion, forehead crinkled in intrigue.

"Is it really you?" She inches to the figure, then realizes, rather too late, that it is not.

The figure says that she's not Alison. "Then who are you?" She asks.

"Cecelia," the figure, bad burns spread across her face, cries as she says this. "And you need to leave," she commands, pointing her finger down the road.

* * *

A woman drives down the road toward Rosewood and calls 911 and makes the confession that she killed Wilden and Spencer.

Meanwhile, in Rosewood, a group of people are shown writing more graffiti on Spencer's house.


	12. Episode Twelve

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Eight**

**Season 4A Finale **

Veronica walks in to her house. She turns her head towards a distraught Melissa and cries her eyes out.

* * *

"I'm afraid she may have acute schizophrenia," Jessica faintly hears her doctor say to someone else in the room.

"Well, what can we do?" The voice asks, and she immediately recognizes it as her husband Kenneth.

The next few words that came out of the doctor's mouth made Jessica have a silent panic attack.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Melissa asks, forgetting completely about the whole deal with the graffiti, placing a comforting hand on her mother's back.

She sets down on the chair then confesses that she lost her job due to perjury.

Melissa flashed her a look of clear confusion - then Veronica repeated that she lost her job and said that she's sorry she failed her.

* * *

Kenneth makes the doctor promise that his wife will not be institutionalized. The doctor initially refuses. "I can do things to you," he squinted, flashing a threatening look at the professional. "I know people - who will do things to you... that you will never, ever forget," he adds.

After a moment the doctor surrenders and leaves the room instantly. Moments later Kenneth follows.

* * *

Jenna sits down on her chair and reads a book. For once she is happy and holding her girlfriend's hand. Nothing could go wrong. Or so she thought.

Meanwhile, a woman is shown arriving in front of Jenna's house. The woman takes out a necklace with Jenna's social security number embedded on it. She exits her car, walks up the stairs, and knocks on the door.

* * *

Kenneth takes out his phone, nearing Rosewood, and dials a number. "Hey, Michael... I need your help..."

"This isn't Michael - this is Byron - and I know everything." The voice was persistent and Kenneth hung it up. He asked him self what everything meant.

He arrives in front of his house and notices it's burnt down. Then he goes to Aria's house and knocks on her door.

Meanwhile, Byron hugs Aria, and says "I'm so sorry I had to do that... It was highly necessary, though..." whilst he smiles.

"I understand, but you need to know there'll be consequences for your actions," Aria informed. Right then Meredith walked down the steps.

The doorbell rang as Byron helped her up. Aria answered the door, and saw it was Kenneth, then muttered that she knew this would happen.

"Where the hell is your father?" He demanded, wrenching his fists in preparation, forehead's vein bulged.

Aria says she doesn't know; Kenneth forces him self in. A fight ensues during which Meredith is pushed down.

* * *

Jenna answers the door. "Mom..." She utters. "I wasn't expecting you..."

She raises a necklace with a matter of fact expression. "Come on in," she welcomes; her mother shakes her head in compliance.

"Who is it?" Shana asks. Her mother looks disapprovingly at her significant other. "Oh, it's you," she squints her eyes.

* * *

Meredith gets back up and punches Kenneth in the face then places Byron on the steps. She pulls Kenneth in to a corner then tells him to leave.

Aria walks to her, and hears Meredith say "Never come back, or our cover will be blown" - to which she backs away and hugs Byron.

* * *

The strawberry blonde woman takes out her phone and dials 911.

"I would like to report a murder..." She utters. The camera pans to reveal a bloodied Cecelia below her.

* * *

Jessica is released from the hospital.

She sees that gushing figure again and she chases after her. It's to her shock that it actually IS her daughter.

* * *

A bulldozer arrives to extract the rubble from the land that used to be Alison's manor. The person driving it is revealed to be none other than...


	13. Episode Thirteen

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Nine**

**Season 4B Premiere **

The strawberry blonde looks up at the policeman standing in front of her. She notices how he's about to kneel down before her.

* * *

Kenneth extracts the bulldozer from the foundation and sighed in appreciation at what he accomplished. He was now plotting his next move.

* * *

Jessica looks at her immediate brethren and initially sighs a sigh of relief but then her figure disappeared even faster than it had appeared.

* * *

The policeman knelt down - inquiring if she was okay - and in response the blonde cryptically and slowly raised her head and then hisses

Backing away, hands begging for mercy - eyes widening more and more by the moment - the policeman stuttered but it was to no use.

* * *

Emily cried and sobbed and wretched on her mother's shoulders. Withdrawing her embrace she cried even more and proclaimed that she can't do this. In response her mother put a firm grip on her shoulders and declared that no daughter of hers will ever give up when times are rough.

Little did she know that the worst of her daughter's problems was the fact that she didn't even know who she was impregnated by.

* * *

Aria looked at Byron then at the panting figure of her father's ex lover. She wanted so desperately to leave and have sex with her boyfriend -especially since she was blackmailing her in to doing so - but she wasn't quite yet certain if she should abandon the situation they are currently in.

Even so, moments later, she made a decision - and she vowed to her self that she would see it through.

* * *

It wasn't long after she saw her daughter disappear that Jessica fell to the ground and was immediately tended to by unrecognizable paramedics.

* * *

A man woke up beside a woman. This woman did not want to be with him, but times were rough and she needed someone to comfort her - so she fell in to the arms of a man named Lucas. If only she knew what trouble he would bring with him, perhaps she'd had thought twice...

* * *

Someone is shown walking up to the Hasting's house and writing some more graffiti. The camera pans to show that the graffiti is the frequented letter A on their painting canvas. When Melissa leaves she sees this and smirks a little bit but decides not to tell her mother.

Meanwhile, inside, Veronica is crying at her dinner table - trying very hard not to wretch and sob even more -when suddenly her doorbell rings.

* * *

Hanna turned around in bed to see the man of her dreams and the man who is ultimately helping her cope with the grief of having lost her ex.

She tells her self that it's for the better that she's cheating on her boyfriend because if she weren't to do so then she'd have no way to cope, but in spite of that she can't seem to justify the intent behind her actions. Upon finishing contemplating everything, Hanna wakes Lucas up.

* * *

"I am your daughter, and I desperately need somebody to help me," the voice of the figure that looked like Spencer let her self in the house.

* * *

"What's up?" Lucas inquired, rubbing his eyes with his closed fists, waking up and putting on his boxers. "Is there something wrong?" He adds.

Hanna confesses that she doesn't know exactly if everything will work out. She adds that she doesn't want to go against her moral standards.

* * *

Veronica looked initially puzzled at the woman who looked like her daughter then she noticed that she had slightly different looking hair. This immediately makes her feel a little bit suspicious about who this woman could be or what she wants or even what her intents are in coming here.

The woman walks to a lamp then caresses it and comments on what a pretty house she has. Veronica blurts out that she doesn't want anything being touched, after which she swore she noticed a smirk running across the lady's face.

* * *

Aria looks deep within Meredith's eyes and orders that she leave. Her father raises his voice and commands that she be quiet.

* * *

Everything settled down after a moment and it finally came about that Veronica and this unknown lady were to have a civilized conversation.

She mixes the coffee she's serving to her guest then serves it to her with a vague grin on her face. "So, who are you?" She asks, taking her seat.

* * *

Flames gouge his eyes out with sincerity, and Byron orders that his daughter go to her room - too which she storms up the steps and does so.

Meanwhile, outside, Meredith is walking down the sidewalk with a clearly devious grin on her face. She takes out her phone and calls someone.

* * *

"Well, where do I start?" Begins the lady, blowing on her coffee. "I'm a successful businesswoman, with an expertise in manipulation..."

Veronica commands that she stop right there. "I don't remember my daughter ever being a businesswoman, or a manipulator."

"Well, obviously, there's a lot of things you don't know about your daughter - like what she did in her free time," The lady winked, setting the coffee cup down and exiting.

* * *

"Mission accomplished," Meredith declared. "Now what else do you want me to do?" She added, grin still pouring across her placid face.

The voice sounded alarmingly like Kenneth's, but then again it sounded a lot like an imitation of someone's voice. "I appreciate what you've done, Meredith, but I don't think we need you anymore."

"Um, what?" Meredith asks. "I'm confused. One day you really need me, yet the other you couldn't wait for me to go?"

* * *

Veronica takes out her phone and rushes to dial her husband's number. "Please. Just listen. I think our daughter is alive."

"What?" Peter recanted. "That's impossible. She died."

She said that she's beginning to doubt she was actually ran over, and that the note she had in her hands was highly important after all.

"Aren't you a lawyer? Can't you do something about this? Oh, wait. You were fired." Peter recalls. "I'm changing my number so you don't call me again," he adds, to which Veronica hangs up the phone in shock and cries for a little while.

* * *

Mona takes out her diary and keys in an entry that details how she wishes to kill Marion - but unknown to her someone is peering in at her.

* * *

Jenna looks at her mother with a befuddled expression on her face and reaches for the necklace but she retains it from her reach.

"Mom, you are not doing this to me!" She exclaimed, tears of determination and angst in her eyes, for she and only she knew her mother's real intentions of being here.

Her girlfriend stepped in and demanded that everything simmer down. "No!" Jenna's mother detested. "I will not leave until you leave!"

"Well, that sure isn't going to happen," Shana declared, wrapping her left arm around Jenna's neck, emitting the signal of companionship.

* * *

Meredith continues to walk down the street with tears in her eyes and when she sees two dead blondes on the ground in front of her she breaks down and cries and calls the police, but right when she dials it someone appears from behind her and strangles her until she's dead.

Her eyes are blank and she takes in the sight of her captor and immediately she doesn't have any wonder about why she did this because she knows what she did to deserve this fateful end to her death.

* * *

Kenneth walks down the street with a look of grim determination on his face then takes out his phone and calls someone. He says that he proposes that if that person moves in to the soon to be built manor that he will personally loan him forty thousand dollars. "So. Will you?" He asks.

* * *

Ashley Marin cheers with glee as she is released from prison. She vows the first thing she will do is go and protect her daughter.

Meanwhile, in Rosewood, someone approaches Mona's house with matches and lighters and gasoline slivers in hand.


	14. Episode Fourteen

**Wilden Conundrum**

**Episode Ten**

A woman adorning dainty blonde hair appears in front of the Hasting's house then knocks on her door.

* * *

Emily notices her mother crying in her room. She walks in - forehead crinkled in curiosity - then puts her hand around her mother's midriff.

"What's wrong?" She asked, noticing some blood on her wrist, after which she cried as she noticed her mother continuing to press the blade against her veins.

* * *

"Hello - my name is Dr. Marlene Finch - and I know something about your current situation," Marlene introduced her self, the tears venturing its way down her cheeks as she begins to feel wracked with anxiety. Veronica looked interested; she extended the door to allow this visitor in.

* * *

"Mom, please... Don't do this..." Emily begged. She tore the blade from her hand. She watched as her mother screamed and screamed.

Pamela wrenched for the blade, and when she couldn't retrieve it she gritted her teeth in anger. "Give it to me! NOW!" Her mother used her authority against her but Emily knew what she was doing was for the greater good so she decided not to obey her mother. She'd thank her later.

"Oh, for god's sake; I don't need your permission!" She yelped then threw Emily down and took the blade for her self and continued to cut her self with it.

* * *

Hanna walked down the stairs with Lucas and stopped at the bottom of the steps when she noticed that her door was cracked just a little. Forehead crinkled in suspicion, she turned to Lucas, and asked if he left the door open, to which she shook his head no. Hanna cautiously walked down the steps and closed the door. Right then she noticed footsteps in the kitchen and before she knew it Lucas was knocked out from behind.

* * *

"So you're a doctor in Rosewood Hospital? That's cool," Veronica complimented, taking the cup of coffee, smiling at her, and setting it on the canister beside her. "You know, I used to be a lawyer, until I was dishonorably discharged," She bitterly scoffed in her cup.

Veronica didn't catch this, but when Marlene said "I know," she had a fusion of deviousness and genuineness on her face.

"What kind of patients did you have?" Veronica questioned. She felt like a lawyer again - questioning her clients - except for the nostalgia.

Marlene went on to explain that there was this one particularly awkward event. "Oh, really? What?" asked Veronica.

"Glad you asked," Marlene smiled in her cup, for she knew her plan was working out perfectly.

* * *

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Hanna looked at her mother, Ashley, with confusion plastered on her face. "Aren't you in prison?"

Ashley smiled, then said she was released on bail - via who she doesn't know, but she's just glad she was discharged. "This man is not for you." She pointed to the unconscious figure of Lucas. "He's done some things in the past. All I want is your safety," she added, noticing Hanna's look of disapproval on her face.

She inched to the phone intending to call the police. "No!" Ashley begged. "Please don't report me!" Her expression was beggar like.

* * *

Kenneth watched as someone illegally entered the house he was setting up for sale. He ran over and tackled the person to the ground - only to see it's his client. "Oh, it's you?" He uttered after he propped he and himself back up. "What are you doing here? Wasn't the deal for next week?"

* * *

"Sorry I haven't been able to get to you." Aria confessed, looking at her romantic interest - the burly mustache, the archaic features. "I've been... uh... a little busy," She flashed a dark, knowing smile that she hoped her boyfriend wouldn't decipher.

The man smiled. "It's okay. I love you no matter what you've done. That's why I'm asking you to move in with me."

* * *

"Years ago, I had a patient - named Veronica Hastings, like you - who had twins. I was grief stricken at that time," Marlene reveals; Veronica set her coffee cup down, interested as to how she ties in to the story. "So I took one of the children for my own, raised her myself, and called her Spencer. You, obviously, had the other half."

Veronica had this utter expression of shock on her face. "I want you the hell out of my house." She commanded.

"Gladly," Marlene uttered, placing her coffee cup down. "I have to go talk to Pamela Fields anyway."

The door slammed behind her.

* * *

"Alright, fine," Hanna declared. "I won't call the cops - but you have to promise to tell me why Lucas is so bad."

Ashley shook her head in compliance; Hanna inched back towards her mother; Lucas awoke with an expression of revenge on his face.

* * *

"No! No! I can't!" Aria shouted. Lance looked shocked. "I can't move in!" Now he looked vengeful and enraged. "I have a mother, a father, a brother; I have a family! I can't move in with you, Lance!"

"Why not?" Lance was shaking with fearful amounts of rage. He really couldn't control his anger. "Don't you love me?"

Aria shook her head no and exited the apartment leaving the door slammed behind her.

* * *

Emily awoke tied against the nightstand. There, on the bed, was the unconscious figure of her mother, wrists clearly slit. "Mom!" She wrenched, but it wasn't herself who had inflicted the damage, for there were footsteps emanating from the hallway, and there was a figure walking up to the bed and proceeding to continue to slit Pamela's wrist with a sharp blade.

* * *

Immediately thereafter Lucas lunged toward Hanna with a look of vengeful joy on his face. Hanna watched as her mother slammed Lucas down against the ground. There were screams, and there were sounds of horror, but it all ended with Lucas shutting his eyes and breathing his last breath.

* * *

Aria walked in to her house to see her mother passed out on the floor. It was to her shock that she saw a note pinned against the wall that read "Should've accepted my proposition. Now you have no parents and nobody to love you. How does it feel, being betrayed by someone you trust?" and below it a stain of her mother and her father's blood. There was a pile of bloody shoes below.

* * *

Veronica sat at her table and poured herself a glass of wine. She'd wondered what Pam had to do with this but she had little care about others especially in light of what she had just discovered. She took her phone out and dialed the number of her husband. She cried once she realized her husband changed his number after their last verbal altercation.

* * *

Lance took out his phone and dialed 911. His wrists were doused with the sight of blood. "Um, yes... I was just assaulted... By a girl named Aria Montgomery... Please; I need an ambulance..." There were tears in his eyes as he hung up the phone realizing what he had to do.

* * *

Someone with blonde hair entered the DiLaurentis manor alongside a male with black hair. Once inside they put up photos of Alison and Ezra. "What are we going to do if we're caught?" asked the blonde haired lady, who we now know to be Alison. The black haired man raised his eyelids. "You know this mission isn't exactly safe right?" She continued.

He shook his head yes. "I know," he acknowledged. "It's just I want to avenge my honor." They walked to the back room and took out a blueprint of Rosewood. "We start with the Fields Family, then move on to the Hastings Family. After that, we're done. I want to know what happened to us that night, and to find out I'll have to do a little sleuthing." He reached in to the closet and took out a spy camera.

* * *

Mona took her last breath as the last gush of fire rushed through her house. There was a figure in her backyard watching as the house reduced itself to shreds. Right at the last moment the ambulances and police cars gushed in front of her house. Piles and piles of onlookers flocked.

* * *

"Wow, Ezra. You're seriously hysterical." Alison laughed it off the fear she was experiencing. She'd never felt so fearful of her boyfriend.

Meanwhile, outside, a black woman is shown walking up to her door. She knocked, and Ezra opened the door, immediately feeling dread.

"Get the hell out of my way!" The woman demanded, pushing Ezra aside, rushing in to the dining room. "Alison you better get the hell in here!"


End file.
